


Gone

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Separation Anxiety, after svsr, dream unsympathetic virgil, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: janus has a nightmare.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Gone

_“Virgil…”_

_“Don’t fucking call me that again!”_

_“Virgil please, we can- I’ll give you a hug, we’ll be okay-”_

_“No, we won’t! Because **Thomas** isn’t okay! Don’t talk to me **ever** again, you got that? You’ll **never** be worth my time! You never have been! I hate you!”_

_Gone. Smaller and smaller out the door, faster and faster and further and further. The walls were shrinking, closing in, he couldn’t breathe and there was no one there to-_

Janus gasped awake, dizzy and scared. The bed was empty except for him. He fumbled, pulling the blanket up, throwing the pillows away. There was no one there.

_Gone, he’s gone, it’s my fault, I’m alone-_

“Janus, Janus, breathe.”

Soft fabric wrapped around him, warmth comforting on his scales. A familiar scent, _his_ scent, and the person that came with it. Janus’s body shook out sobs, he _needed_ to be closer. He grasped and pulled at the body in front of him. He couldn’t see anything from where his head was buried in Virgil’s hoodie, but it was him, it was _him_ , he was here. Virgil was here, he wasn’t going to be alone again.

_You are. You always fuck up and you’ll be reaching after him again, stupid and desperate but it’s **your** fault and you’ll **never** see him again-_

A new round of sobs were muffled by Virgil’s hoodie.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, Janus, what happened?”

“I had a dream you- you left, you left and it was my fault, please don’t go-”

Virgil ran one hand through Janus’s hair. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here, I just got up to go to the bathroom. It was just a dream. I’m here. I’m here and I’m going to stay here. I’m not gonna leave you again, okay?”

Janus sniffed. “Okay.”

Janus tightened his arms around Virgil, digging his nails into the familiar fabric. He didn’t feel like he could ever let go. The warmth grew as Virgil pulled their comforter over he and his boyfriend’s heads, as well as wrapping Janus’s heated blanket tightly on his back. The sobs began to die, slowly. He eventually looked up, tugging the cover off to see Virgil’s face. He touched it lightly, and Virgil smiled, his pretty eyes looking back at him.

“Hi, snakeboy.”

Janus laughed quietly at the nickname, reaching up to kiss Virgil lightly. The anxious side smiled, rubbing Janus’s ear before leaning down, forcing the half-snake with him. He kissed him longer, chest resting on his boyfriend’s. Janus finally relaxed, releasing the tight grip he had to let his arms hang loosely around Virgil’s waist. Virgil cupped his cheeks, looking back into his eyes.

“I’m nowhere near wanting to leave you. Janus, I love you so much. I wanna be here with you, and I don't want you to be scared I’ll leave. I trust you. I trust that you wouldn’t, or maybe even _couldn’t_ do anything to drive me away, and I don’t even know what that would _be_. Even if someday I'm not your boyfriend, I could never hate you. Even if someday we never see each other, we don’t talk, because you know I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t possible, I can promise you that you will always be loved. You will never be alone. I won’t let you be.”

“You think?”

“I _know_. They’re gonna accept you now. Everything will be okay.”


End file.
